Tibarn
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Laguz (Hawk) |relatives = |occupation(s)=King of Phoenicis |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 13: A Guiding Wind in Endgame: [[Repatriation]] (Path of Radiance) Chapter 3-2: Stormclouds (Radiant Dawn) |class =Hawk (Path of Radiance) Hawk King (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby =Joey Pepin (Radiant Dawn) Joe J. Thomas (Heroes) |jap_voiceby =Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Radiant Dawn, Heroes) }} Tibarn is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the Hawk King of Phoenicis. Despite his collected manner, he can be blinded by his dislike of beorc, particularly those of Begnion. He was shown, at several times, to be a savage, unforgiving warrior. Profile Blessed with a strong physique that is extremely rare for a hawk, Tibarn ordered the hawks to plunder both Begnion noble and merchant ships in the sea of Gazaleah in retribution for the massacre at Serenes Forest –which was perceived as an ultimate betrayal against the laguz. They quickly came to be feared as the “Shipless Pirates” –though they would only raid Begnion ships. The neighboring Kingdom of Kilvas, however, would raid almost any ship, resulting in giving them all a bad reputation. Despite this, Tibarn would still tolerate their neighbor’s actions up until the Mad King's War. While sheltering the former king of Serenes and Reyson, Tibarn witnesses the Apostle’s actions in helping aid in the search of Princess Leanne and the eventual restoration of Serenes Forest. His prejudice against beorc quelled, he sends both his wingmen Ulki and Janaff to aid the Crimean Liberation Army, while Tibarn himself continues to serve as Reyson’s personal guardian while fighting alongside Ike the rest of the war. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn When Crown Prince Rafiel of Serenes had returned from the eastern lands of Hatari, he brought with him dire news of how the Begnion senators were the true masterminds behind the Serenes Massacre. Hearing this, Tibarn and the Serenes royals petitioned Begnion to explain themselves and reveal the truth. However, the Senate claimed the accusation was groundless and sent no reply. Enraged, Tibarn teamed up with the Kingdoms of Kilvas and Gallia to form an alliance, and sent one final warning to the senate. The senate replied by murdering the messenger, however, which led to an all-out war between the laguz and beorc. In the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion, he engaged Begnion's supreme general, Zelgius, to save Ranulf from being killed. He also led the third of Yune's forces, the Hawk Army, in Part IV. In the second part of endgame he tries to attack the Black Knight on account of Lotz's death but backs off, realizing that it is Ike's fight and not his. After Ashera is defeated, the bird tribes, consisting of the Hawk, Raven and Heron tribes, were united, and Tibarn was made the king of the united bird tribes. Personality Tibarn is very brave and headstrong, although he does not simply jump into things without thinking about them first. He has a strong sense of honor, as he lets Zelgius go when the Senate calls for him, returning the favor that he got from Zelgius. However, he is willing to use less than honorable actions when the situation demands it, such as when he threatened to throw Sothe off a cliff to stop the battle or his piracy (though out of indignation). He isn't a forgive-and-forget type of person, however, and makes it clear that he wants to destroy Naesala after the raven betrayed the Laguz Alliance. He is protective of Reyson and is friends with him and his sister, Leanne. He seems to share a love of fighting with Nailah. Unlike other birds, Tibarn punches in his untransformed state, and it thus shown to be a left handed character, however in his animation he has his arms crossed right handed. In a support with Ike and Reyson, it is told that his favorite foods are raw meat, insects, and cold fish. Though he initially possessed a great hatred and distrust of beorc due to the Serenes Massacre, this was changed through his interactions with Ike, and he proudly acknowledges the bond of trust between the Hawk Nation and Ike's army. In-Game ''Path of Radiance Recruitment *Endgame: Choose either Tibarn, Naesala or Giffca near the beginning of the chapter in Easy/Normal mode, or on the 2nd part of the chapter in Hard Mode. Base Stats Growth Rates |145% |70% |5% |70% |65% |50% |60% |25% |} Bond Support *Reyson: 10% Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |◎ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |40% |5% |10% |20% |40% |40% |20% |} Overall Tibarn is an incredible unit, in every respect. He will rarely be hit and even more rarely be hurt when he is hit. His greatest threats are Wind Sages and crossbows. While his growths are mediocre, his base stats are excellent as they are, and they barely even need to increase. Biorhythm Bond Support *Rafiel: 10% *Reyson: 10% *Leanne: 5% ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Lord of the Air :''King of Phoenicis, the nation of the hawk laguz. Leads his people by dint of his overwhelming fighting ability and charisma. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Tibarn was among the first Beast units introduced into the game, leading the charge as the primary red beast unit as well as having Flier status attached for good measure. He immediately gained presence thanks to a strong offensive presence mainly due to a powerful weapon and stats that help maximize its effects, most of which is focused onto his Atk, having one of the highest base totals at neutral with a massive 55. He also has moderate Spd and solid Phyisical bulk. Though he has solid Spd, it ultimately only affects his opponent’s ability to attack him as Hawk King Claw guarantees a follow-up attack so long as he initiates combat on an enemy at 100% HP. He also carries the beast effect of transforming either if he is not adjacent to any ally or only adjacent to a dragon/beast unit. If he transforms, his range gains one extra tile of movement plus another +2 Atk. With the right teammates, Tibarn can zoom across the battlefield, tearing through his enemies through his sheer force. Draconic Aura boosts his Atk by 30%, granting him about 16 additional Atk when it activates and when combined with his Sturdy Impact, he can achieve a 63 neutral Atk when initiating combat, pushed to 82 with a Draconic Aura activated. Sturdy Impact also grants +10 Def and denies foes from counterattacking when initiating, making it hard for enemies to counterattack him physically. Chill Attack further impacts enemy offense for the foe with the highest Atk, inflicting a -7 Atk penalty to the enemy with the highest Atk. Finally Even Attack Wave increase his Atk, as well as adjacent ally Atk, at the start of even numbered turns, providing a self-buff that, when combined with all of the aforementioned skills, gives him an unparalleled Atk stat that basically finishes off most units except for the bulkiest of blue units. Counters Tibarn may have one of the highest Atk potentials in the game, but he still is unable to fully demolish through physical bulky blue units such as Fallen Hardin, Brave Hector, and Lukas as they all have the physical bulk and the color advantage to mitigate most of his damage. If they can be kept safe, blue mages are also a solid answer to Tibarn as he is sorely lacking in magical bulk, so units like Ophelia, Reinhardt, and Ishtar make for solid answers. Finally his status as a Beast and Flier leaves him vulnerable to weapons that address these types, namely bows. Legendary Lucina and Halloween Niles are solid answers with both the flier effectiveness and color advantage Skill Inheritance Tibarn already has powerful skill as his disposal and requires a minimal amount of external inheritance to round out his set. Reposition is a standard support for ally positioning manipulation purposes while Bonfire is a better fit as a fast charging, powerful special that benefits from his good Def stat. Chill Defense is a better fit for his Skill B as it is better to lower defenses of his opponents so he can just outright kill them without sparing them the opportunity to retaliate against him with reduced Atk damage. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Tibarn/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tibarn is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Epilogue *'Lord of the Air' (天空の覇者) Tibarn was chosen as the first king of the unified bird clans, and brought them great respect from the other nations. Trivia *Tibarn's shares his Heroes English voice actor with Deen and Randal. Gallery de:Tibarn Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bird tribe Laguz Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters